


Shots -(Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/M, Filthy talk, Hunting, Naughty, Rough Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural100 | Supernatural Drabble Community, male cumming, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Hunting always make you horny
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Kudos: 35
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	Shots -(Dean Winchester x Reader)

You had been toasting yet another successful hunt. But a few - more than a few actually- drinks later you were on your knees on the dirty floor of the alley behind the bar. 

Hunting always makes you horny. And tonight was no exception. The adrenalin that surges through your body as you strike the final blow always makes you wet. 

Dean always wants to fuck, and fuck hard and rough when you get back to the Bunker, but tonight you couldn’t wait. 

Having dragged him out of the bar, slightly wobbly after maybe one too many shots, you push him against the wall. Lips sliding down his neck, you nip at his pulse point, scrapping your teeth along his stubble. Sliding to your knees, you unzip his jeans. 

“I’m gonna fuck that throat so hard, baby” you hear Dean say as you release his aching erection. He groans, leaning back against the wall as you wrap your tongue around the spongy tip of his rock solid cock.

Wrapping your hair around his wrist he pulls your head back, so you are now looking up at him.

“Beg for my cock you little slut,” he spits out. 

“Please baby, please let me taste more of you,” you plead as he smirks down at you. 

“Tell me you’re my bitch,” he demands, “tell me you want me to make you gag. ” 

“I’m your bitch,” you respond, “please make me gag.”

Grabbing the back of your head, he rams into your mouth, the tip of his cock brushing the back of your throat. 

Saliva spills from the side of your mouth, running down your chin, dripping onto your hand that’s cupping his balls. 

His grip on your hair gets stronger as you hear him almost chanting your name over and over. 

“Swallow my cock you dirty little slut,” he hisses, jerking his hips, his thrust getting harder, more frantic. 

Gripping his ass you push him even further into your mouth. As you start to gag you feel his rhythm start to slow down, his thrusts getting messy. 

“Fuck,” Dean grunts as his warm, wet cum spurts down your throat. “Drink it all down like a good girl,” he whispers, his voice low and deep. You get to your feet. Swallowing, you wipe the back of your hand across your lips, and smile.

“That’s the tastiest shot I have had all night.”


End file.
